Respiro
by KaibaGirlWhiteRose
Summary: Los pensamientos de Kisara se vuelven depresión, recordando aquella melodía, recordando los buenos tiempos, pero solo recordando.   /Kisara&SetoK/


"Respiro"

One-Shot

La historia en sí no menciona los nombres de Seto o Kisara, pero trata de los pensamientos de Kisara hacia . . . bueno mejor leanlo :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kisara y Seto Kaiba son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, que considero mi ídolo, heroe, genio, lo alabo, lo admiro, . . ETC.

POV de Kisara

Sin saber hacia donde me dirijo, paseo por las calles heladas, estando en épocas de nevada, hay niños jugando en la calle.

Respiro.

La gente pasa y pasa y me es tan indiferente todo que incluso ignoro la idea de que no traigo abrigo.

Respiro.

Veo mi vestido blanco, no traigo zapatos, y me es tan indiferente que no tengo frío.

Respiro.

Estoy sentada a unas orillas del río.

Te escucho.

Siento que ya no tengo nada por qué preocuparme, nada que hacer, nada qué proteger, siento que simplemente ya no tengo nada.

Me inclino.

Me inclino y veo mis lágrimas en el agua, son tan claras como el amor que te tengo y que te tendré.

Te escucho.

Escucho tu voz que tanto me hace falta.

Falta para respirar.

Ya no quiero respirar,

Quiero estar contigo.

Camino hacia el puente que está encima del río, se ve tan bello al río desde aquí, me recuerda al color de tus ojos, dicen que el agua no tiene color, pero yo desde aquí lo veo con el color de tus ojos, ese profundo azul.

Respiro.

Sigo respirando, y la verdad me duele respirar, por qué yo lo hago y tu no, de alguna manera te envidio, por que quiero estar contigo, y si tuviera que cambiar de lugar, lo haría. Pero no puedo.

Empiezo a tararear, esa canción que tanto te gustaba, la verdad es que nunca escuché detenidamente la melodía, pero ahora, es parte de mi vida diaria tararearla para ti, es lo único que me mantiene con esperanza, pero, creo que hoy la he perdido.

Dos semanas sin ti, se han vuelto la más fría avalancha para mi, donde puedo respirar, pero siento dolor, te sueño todos los días, e incluso he tenido días en los que no he despertado, si, he tomado sobredosis de somníferos para sólo estar contigo, lo se, es ridículo por que sólo son sueños, pero sabes, esos sueños son lo único que me mantienen cerca de ti y no los quiero ignorar.

Respiro.

Cierro los ojos.

Sueño.

Despierto.

Respiro, y me odio por eso.

Quisiera saber si me vez ahora, si estás observando lo terriblemente mal que estoy sin ti, todo en este mundo no vale la pena si no estas tú, incluso yo.

Por eso quiero que sepas que no resisto más y lo voy a intentar.

Voy a intentar,

Estar contigo.

Me paro en la orilla del puente.

Respiro, por última vez.

Cierro los ojos y . . .

Escucho,

Escucho esa melodía,

Tu melodía

Tu melodía que me hace recordarte, recordar la esperanza, recordar. .

Recuerdo,

Recuerdo que dijiste que me amabas y que pasara lo que pasara siempre me amarías, aún cuando estés lejos de mí.

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste antes de subir al avión, ese maldito avión que te quitó la vida. Si mi estúpido miedo a los aviones no hubiera interferido, ahora estaría contigo, pero no es así.

Aunque.

Tú dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

¿Acaso me proteges de mi?, de lo que me pueda hacer, de. .

Si, eres tú el que tararea esa melodía, que es aún más bella cuando tú la tarareas.

Comienzo a respirar, y ahora se que éste cálido viento, este cálido viento a pesar de la baja temperatura, ésta dulce melodía que tú me obligas a escuchar y ésta tranquilidad que hay en mí. más las lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos recordado tu existencia, son lo que me detiene a estar contigo. Pero aún así, se que tú estás conmigo.

Me recuesto en una banca.

Cierro los ojos.

Respiro .

Y ahora sé que respirar, el respirar, mantendrá nuestra promesa,

De que nunca nos olvidaríamos.

* * *

Si, lo se me pasé con el drama, es lo que pasa un día después de tener una depresión sin sentido, al día siguiente estar bien y en la noche escuchar una canción como: "Life in mono- Mono" que es con la que me inspiré para este one-shot, aparte es con la que me basé en el tarareo de Seto y Kisara, y me pasé también por que no tomé en cuenta a Mokuba, pero me da tanta penita que no quise ni matarlo ni hacerlo deprimirse u,u

Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron al publicarlo en facebook, después de los comentarios me anime a publicarlo :)


End file.
